Game on Reality
by Fairy-Tail-Kijutsu
Summary: "She must have a sign somewhere and the fastest way is to burn off her clothes." "You fire spitting drunkard, that won't help at all! You will just scare her more!" the black haired male yelled and punched the pink one's head. Lucy abruptly sat up, eyes wide as she realized what had happened to her. "I'M INSIDE THE GAME!" she yelled and scared the shit out of the birds.


_**Game on Reality**_

**Level 1**

Lucy Heartphilia laughed as she killed the boss of the level she currently had finished. Throwing herself back in the bed she stretched her arms and back.

For the whole summer she had spent the days with playing Game on Reality, the hottest and newest action game with filled with thrilling powers. From the beginning she had been a noob at it but eventually she became better and understand the meaning of it all. It had been a friend of hers who tipped the game. At first Lucy thought it was like any other game like AC or HALO. But this, this was beyond amazing. The visual effects were amazing and the movement of characters almost looked like it was a real human doing it.

Sighing she watched the leader of her crew's face show up and a five star sign, fireworks and unlocked things was given to her.

"_Congratulation SpiritKueen96, you have unlocked level 99 and your new position is Beta. And…_" Lucy didn't know what more the leader said, for she had fallen asleep and the game controller tucked under her arm.

* * *

"Hey, are you sure she's alive?"

"Of course, look how her chest moves up and down."

"Natsu you pervert!"

Lucy scrunched her nose as the disturbing voices filled her ears. Opening her eyes she was shocked to be met with the faces of three unknown people, staring down at her with curious eyes.

"Look, she's awake!" Lucy's eyes widened as she saw how a big grin spread over the second male's face. Looking over to the other two, she saw a man and woman, both pretty pale skinned with black and blue hair.

"Hello, how are you feeling?" the female with blue hair asked, a soft smile on her lips. Lucy blinked. Where the fuck is she and who are these people?

"W-Where am I?" she asked them, looking around for any strange things, only to see blooming sakura trees and grass with the most beautiful color of green she ever had seen.

"Looks like she doesn't remember anything." The other male said, the one with black hair and Lucy flushed at his deep voice. "You're in Fiore, or Magnolia to be correct."

Lucy only frowned when the name of the place didn't register in her memory.

"Do you know what todays date is?" now the blue haired female spoke again. Lucy closed her eyes, thinking back.

"21st of June, 2013?"

"… wow… she must be from the future or something." Lucy's eyes snapped open and she stared up to the concerned faces of the strangers. The one with _pink _hair leaned back, sitting cross-legged beside her.

"W-What do you mean '_future_'?" she looked around, eyes wide and she was actually starting get really scared. "Isn't this Tokyo?"

"Tokyo? What is that?" again the blue haired girl looked really curious. The black haired male sighed, rubbing his face with his left hand.

"Let's go to gramps. He knows everything."

"Are you for real Natsu? That old fart can't possibly know everything."

Lucy began to feel dizzy. Where in the world was she and how did she get here. And why does the name Magnolia sound so familiar?

"I got it!" Lucy and the other two looked over to the pink haired male, Natsu of she remembered right. "Let's burn off her clothes."

"Are you _crazy_?!" Levy exclaimed. "How on _Earthland_ could that help her?!"

"She must have a sign somewhere and the fastest way is to burn off her clothes."

"You fire spitting drunkard, that won't help at all! You will just scare her more!" the black haired male yelled and punched Natsu's head.

Lucy abruptly sat up, eyes wide as she realized what had happened to her.

"I'M INSIDE THE GAME?!" her scream echoed and scared the shit out of the birds and the three strangers.

* * *

**I'M ALIVE! XD wow, it's been such long time since I wrote something… almost 2 months if I remember. God. I'm so, SO sorry for it! School is killing me, last exams has been finished, plus I've been at the hospital. For some months ago I broke my leg in a car accident, which I told you guys in **_**After Story. **_**Some weeks ago my leg started to feel strange and it pained all the time. The doctors checked it and said I just had inflammation. So I have been eating medicine and taking it easy and well… I really couldn't concentrate on nothing more than school. **

**I apologize again and will write the next chapter to AS! I PROMISE! TT_TT please understand and don't hate on me for it… I love you all so much and this idea popped up while playing AC3 and have been working on it for some days. **

**Love you all and please, please leave a review or two~ (heart)**

_**Love F-T-K~ (:**_


End file.
